


Marry Me

by EmmaDurin



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaDurin/pseuds/EmmaDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aidean prompt: Since the marriage equaity law passed in NZ what about some proposal fluff? I would love you forever!<br/>How Aidan proposed to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

“You heard the news, James? You know how long I wanted this? I think I’m shaking, man!”

“You already said that, yes, and i believe you! You look like a child on Halloween!” James says, giving Aidan his cup of coffee. Aidan can’t even hide his excitement over the fact that the marriage equality law passed in NZ . This means he can finally get married to Dean.

Finally, yes! They’ve been thinking about it for awhile now, and Aidan thinks this is the right time to propose to his lover.

He wants it to be a surprise, to make Dean speechless and crying from happiness. He knows how much this means to Dean, after all that he’s been through.

 

Dean was in an abusive relationship before he met Aidan, and it was like his worst nightmare. The guy would beat him and treat him like shit, and now, Aidan makes sure he won’t put Dean in the same situation again.

He treats him like a prince, he tells him everyday how beautiful he is, and those little things, that most people would ignore, make Dean the happiest man on earth. It makes him feel confident and beautiful, and that is all that Aidan wants.

He is so in love with Dean that he is absolutely sure he is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

And it’s the perfect time to propose!

“James, you’re going to help me! Please, i need this to be special!” Aidan grabs James by his shoulders, making the other man jump.

“Shit, Aidan, i almost spit my coffee, you bastard!”

“Forget the coffee now” Aidan takes James cup away from him, and sits right in front of him “Give me ideas, c’mon.”

James sighs. He already knows he won’t finish his breakfast, so he will just have to help his friend “Alright, alright, I’ll help…. but just because I’m a romantic gentleman!”

Aidan smiles, and picks up a notebook, to take some notes. James laughs at this, but he gives his first idea “What if you do the old school proposal? Cook him dinner, give him flowers, and then get on your knee and give him the ring? Maybe you’ll have some sexy time after it, what do you think of that?”

“Oh, stop joking about it, this is serious, you idiot!” Aidan immediately puts that idea to the side, and asks for better ones.

“OH, I have a good one!” James literally screams, sounding like he had the best idea ever.

“This better be good… tell me”

“Here it goes: to make it special… you must spend most of the day without speaking to Dean, without kissing him or hugging him, just pretend that you’re mad at him! And then… in the end… you propose to him! He will be fuckin’ surprised!

Isn’t it a brilliant idea?”

James is all smiles and stuff, but Aidan doesn’t look that happy. If he stops talking to Dean just like that, he will do what his ex boyfriend did… he will treat him like shit, and that will break Dean’s heart,.

But, it’s also an original idea, and after the prank is done, everyone will be happy, right?

Aidan isn’t sure about it, but he manages to say “Oh, fuck it, let’s do it! He will love it!”

 

“Great! When will you do it?” James asks

“Well, i was thinking about doing it today, you know, when we meet with all the cast. Dean will be there, and i can start my plan… do you think it’s a good idea?”

“It’s a fantastic idea… but first: go change your clothes! Your pyjamas are killing me!”

“Excuse me, but you were the one who arrived at my door to have breakfast with me, at least respect my pyjamas, they have little bears!” Aidan moves away to his bedroom, like a little child.

 

***

 

They meet with the rest of the cast, and the first person Aidan sees is Dean… and oh my God, he looks so beautiful!

“I just want to hug him, and kiss him…” he thinks, but he needs to stay calm and remember his plan. He can do it, he’s an actor.

When Dean spots Aidan, he has a huge smile on his face, and he literally runs to his boyfriend to hug him.

This is torture for Aidan. How can he pretend he is mad at him? He is so adorable, it’s not even fair.

“I missed you so much, baby” Dean whispers to Aidan’s ear, but his lover doesn’t even have a smile on his face. Dean is used to Aidan’s resting face, but he knows when he is upset with something…

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing. I’m normal, see?” Aidan says, and after some hesitation, he joins the rest of the cast, who are already talking about all sorts of things.

Dean is left alone, speechless, and worried.

The Irish man looks back, and sees his boyfriend: so small, with puppy eyes, and almost crying. This breaks his heart, but he had to remind himself that this will be the best for both of them.

 

***

 

“Hey, James, can i talk to you…?”

“Sure, Dean! What’s wrong? You look worried”

“Aidan is avoiding me…” that is all Dean can say. He wants to cry, and ask Aidan what he done wrong, but he feels like shit. It’s all happening again.

His self esteem is down, and he just wants to have an answer.

James, looking at how bad Dean looks, just wants to end with this joke right now, and tell him that Aidan loves him like he never loved someone. And it’s true. If Aidan is doing this, it’s because Dean is the most important person in his life.

But, Aidan would kill him if he did that.

“Oh, i’m sure he is just having a bad day, that’s all, don’t worry”

“No, this is not right…” Dean cries out, his eyes already red from crying “He didn’t even kiss me today. I hugged him and he pulled me away… i said I loved him and he didn’t even say a word… he didn’t even say how beautiful i am today… and he always tells me that…”

This is the most heartbreaking image that James ever seen: Dean sobbing like a child, shaking and hopeless.

“Humm, Dean… give me just a minute, i’ll be right back.”

“What… no, you’re going to leave me here alone, too?” When Dean says this, James is already gone.

He looks for that Irish bastard everywhere, and he finally finds him.

 

“You must end this joke now, Aidan” James says, slapping Aidan’s arm

“Ouch, what was that for??”

“You don’t see? You took this too far. Your boyfriend thinks that you don’t love him anymore! Just tell him the truth already, please!”

Aidan looks at James, looking like he is about to die “He really thinks that?”

He stops for awhile, and thinks about all the things Dean went through because of his ex boyfriend.

“Where is he? I need to see him, i can’ t lose him like this!”

“I think he is next to his trailer…. he didn’t even dare to move…” James didn’t finish his sentence. Aidan just run away to look for his lover.

 

***

 

He finds Dean outside, in the rain, already soaking wet, and crying.

He doesn’t hesitate: he hugs Dean from behind, and the turns him over to face him “Dean!, I’m so sorry, i didn’t want to make you feel this way!”

Dean looks surprised, and he hugs Aidan so close, he might choke… but then he lets him go, and says “Why did you do this? You know how much—“

“Yes, yes, i know all that you been through, but listen… i only did this because i wanted to surprise you. To tell you how much you mean to me. Dean, i love you more than anything, you understand? You really think i would stop loving you, just like this? Of course not! I want to spend the rest of my days with you… so ” Aidan gets on his knee, and with his hand shaking, he pulls a red box out of his pocket, and finally says:

 

“Dean O’ Gorman, will you marry me?”

This just hits Dean like a bomb. He cries even more.

“Baby… please, answer…. OH MY GOD, you didn’t like it? Is that it? I’m an idiot….”

“Shut up!” Dean says. He pulls Aidan back to his feet, and kisses him passionately. He then pulls away and whispers to Aidan’s ear “ Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot”

Aidan doesn’t even think twice, he hugs Dean, and kisses him again, and says “I love you” multiple times, and he feels like he didn’t say it enough times!

“Let’s go back inside, we’re all wet” and he carries his fiancé in his arms.

 

***

 

“So, this was all James idea?”

“Yes, baby, so don’t blame me for what happened…” Aidan says, kissing Dean gently, pulling him close. They’re lying on the bed, hugging each other like it’s the last time they will be together.

“I was so afraid of losing you…. really, don’t do that again!”

“Dean, i won’t do it again… i already have what i want “Aidan grabs Dean’s hand and gives a kiss where the ring is.

Dean smiles and whispers “I love you…”

“I love you, too…”


End file.
